fairy_tailfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Discussion utilisateur:Wendy-saann
VK Wendy Cc Wendy, TROP KAWAII TON AVATAR !!!! J'adore ton profil meme si je peux reconnaitre que je pas trop daccord avec toi sur Lucy mais ...Luucy-saan (discussion) novembre 19, 2014 à 11:47 (UTC) Bienvenue CC Wendy, BIENVENUE DANS LA GUILDE !!!!! Si ta besoin d'aide, n'hésite pas. Erza-saan (discussion) novembre 19, 2014 à 11:49 (UTC) Anata no Best-Frieendeuh ~ ♪ Copiiiiiine :D Wendy♥ Boîte à Blabla Episode Fairy Tail Course aux badges Défence Congratulation :3 Numéro 200 Lucy Heartfilia Lucy Heartcaca Fan-club de Lucy Modèle Profil Mini Mavis *o* Maria et Marina Kuro Hey ^^ J'ai changé mon avatar à partir de Kuroshitsuji Wiki. Va le voir ;) ^^ Crystalle2 Surprise Page Malade :( modèle Hey! Comment fait tu pour mettre des modèles stp ? Merci Luucy-saan (discussion) décembre 17, 2014 à 13:23 (UTC) Images Image de Wendy Number 400 Infos :) Noël Pages Pages2 Alors Ludo xD Merci Coucou^^ Merci pour ton message de bienvenue! C'est gentil! Wendy-tail (discussion) décembre 28, 2014 à 08:32 (UTC) Song Modif autoris Pourquoi tu modifie ma page SANS MON AUTORISATION !!!!! Demande moi et SI je suis D'ACCORD (!!!!) on le fait ENSEMBLE !!! O_o A la rentrée et bonne fin de vacances Crystalle12 (discussion) décembre 15, 2014 à 9:32 (UTC) Enchanté :) Kurumi-chan Image sur ta page HNY I gived her a message ^w^ ~ I wish you a Happy New Year ~ Bonne Année LucyXNatsu Salut! J'ai lu tout ton profil et j'ai une question: comment ça se fait que ton couple préféré c'est NatsuXLucy alors que tu déteste Lucy? 0.o Lorie Dragneel (discussion) janvier 1, 2015 à 22:08 (UTC) Modèle Image Club Club Image Yui Catégories Image de Wendy trop belle Salut Wendy j'adore ta photo de profil ( vu que moi aussi je sius une fan de Wendy ;-) !!) elle est juste géniale !!!! Kamika Marvel (discussion) janvier 11, 2015 à 19:15 (UTC)Kamika Marvel Modèle enlevée Amie Merci de m'avoir répondue sur ma page de discussion !!!! Moi aussi j'éspère que l'on deviendras de très bonne amies !!! Kamika Marvel (discussion) janvier 15, 2015 à 16:53 (UTC) Image de fond profil conseils Merci du conseil pour la boîte a blabla !!!! et sais-tu comment mettre ses caracteristiques personnelles sur son profil comme la fait Rinne et alice ??? Kamika Marvel (discussion) janvier 23, 2015 à 21:11 (UTC) Infobox OH oui alors j'adorerais même !!!!! Mais ca ne te déranges pas ??? Kamika Marvel (discussion) janvier 24, 2015 à 12:24 (UTC) Pareil Cc Wendy !!! l'image est géniale et ne t'inquiète pas j'ai modifier les trucs qui étaient faux !!! Et au niveau des persos prefere et detester c exactement ca et au niveau des arcs aussi !!!Kamika Marvel (discussion) janvier 25, 2015 à 17:24 (UTC) Merci Merci encore !!!!!Kamika Marvel (discussion) janvier 25, 2015 à 17:24 (UTC) Lucy Coucou Wendy !! Ce serait pour savoir si j epouvais integrer le club anti-lucy !! Ce serait super !! Voili voilou !! Merci d'avance ! :-) Kamika Marvel (discussion) janvier 26, 2015 à 11:25 (UTC) Images T qui t ki ????????, lucylove Qui tu parles a qui pénélope ???? Erza-168 Cas g pa bezouin d'aidde pk tu me parl ? lucylove mess ben pourquoi tu me parles toi je t pa parlé calm twa tu fais quoi la tu crois je parl tt seul lol ahah skyzo jsui pa skizo chapa C'EST MOI LA REINE DES SCHYZOS OK ?! pourquoi ta mi deux messages ???? Info et BB Coucou !!! alors pour l'instant je trouve toujours géniale la photo que tu ma mise en infobox maios si tu veux la changer vas -y !!! eT g enfin atteint les 200 points desuccés !!! Il n ereste plus qu'a savoir si rinne acceptera de me faire ma boite a blabla !!! Kamika Marvel (discussion) février 3, 2015 à 12:12 (UTC) Merci ^^ kurumi <3 Merci: Oui je vois... Magnifique!! merci!! Aye! Merci ^^ : Ok ^^ Remerciements : Origami Coucou Sarah! Je voulais te dire que g vu Date a Live et je quiff! Est-ce que je peux faire partit du club des esprit ? en étant Origami ? Wendy-tail (discussion) février 7, 2015 à 13:15 (UTC) bien sur ^^ c'est bon ^^ Mangas Vacance Modèle Voici le lien (j'espere que ça va marcher) et bon Week-end a+ Modèle création Modèle STP Merci<3 Besoin d'aide ^^ Ajout intempestif d'images Mage Important Merciiiiiii ^^ Demande ^^ Petit problème : Petite demande ^^ : Fairy tail fanon Mon profil : Infobox ^^ : Super ^^ Club des Esprits : Surnom ^^ Wiki DaL! Anniversaire Mage Important J'aime beaucoup tous ce que tu as !! Vent ~ Les Kawaii *w* ♥ Coucou Wendy ^^ Juste pour savoir si je pouvais rentrer dans ton club des Kawaii ? S'il te plait *-* Merci d'avance bisous :* LucySoftSword (discussion) octobre 29, 2015 à 00:05 (UTC) Retour Bon retour >.< ! Avertissement Salut Wendy ! Si tu pouvais faire l'effort de renommer tes images pour qu'elle soit facile à trouver en cas de recherche. Il est essentiel de traduire, et détailler le nom de l'image en la décrivant par des mots-clés dans son nom, cela facilite la recherche tandis que si tu mets "2356565315djsjfh.jpg" bah ça va être compliqué de retrouver l'image :') Fais attention la prochaine fois s'il te plaît, merci :)}}